Miku Imamura
is of the Megarangers. She is 18 years old (19 as of Megaranger Vs. Gingaman and 22 as of Gaoranger Vs Super Sentai) and eats a lot, but is very self-conscious about her weight as well. Biography Megaranger Miku was one of four students from Moroboshi High (alongside fellow students Kouichirou Endou, Shun Namiki and Chisato Jougasaki) investigating strange occurrences and technology being created at the NASADA plant in connection to the works of I.N.E.T., unknowing that Kenta Date, a fellow student, had already been recruited for their research. When the Nejireiga began their invasion preemptively, the four students and Kenta were all given Digitizers and the task of becoming Megaranger in order to battle the invaders from the twisted realm. She dislikes schoolwork just as much as Kenta, and it is because of this that the two are very good friends, although her more romantic feelings are reserved for Shun. In episode 17, Miku was hit by an evolution gun and became which turned the colored squares on her costume gold. In this form, Miku could wield the other Megaranger's weapons on her own and possessed super strength along with an IQ of 800 and a more calm and contemplative personality. Unfortunately, she also began to suffer painful headaches but was hesitant to return to normal for fear of being a burden onto the others. But when Chisato told her that they would rather have the old Miku than risk losing her, Miku exposed herself to a de-evolution blast and was restored to normal. Gingaman vs. Megaranger To be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Miku returns in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and lectures Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) on the Super Sentai franchise's many female warriors and their shared skill at changing their clothes in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Although her teammate Kenta appeared with the other Reds, the two did not interact. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Miku fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The MegaPink powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Miku and her team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Gaorangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Miku, alongside her team (bar MegaSilver), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen with Blue Dolphin fighting a Shocker Combatman. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Miku's appearances in the "Versus Series", Megaranger vs. Carranger, Gingaman vs. Megaranger, and Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Eri (Gosei Pink) also dresses as Miku in the Megaranger cosplay. Video Game appearances Megaranger video game MegaPink appears with her team in the ''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' video game. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Miku Imamura/MegaPink: to be added Forms - Super MegaPink= In an incident where Miku was "evolved" by Bibidebi, she became "Super MegaPink"/"Super Miku". In this form, she gained super-strength as well as the ability to use all weapons as MegaPink, as well as being able to become more athletic even in her normal human guise. Further, her mind had become highly developed to gain an IQ of 800. Arsenal *Drill Saber *Multi Attack Rifle **Mega Rod **Mega Tomahawk **Mega Sling **Mega Capture (Capture Sniper) - Mega Tector= INET Mecha *Tank Voyager-5 Arsenal *Digitizer Special Attacks *''Rainbow Impulse'' }} - MegaBlue= Miku, along with Kenta, Kouichirou, and Chisato, disguised themselves as MegaBlue in an effort to fool NejiBlue. }} Gallery Miku scared Chisato.jpg|Miku atacked Chisato from episode 17 Ranger Key The is Miku Imamura's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The MegaPink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as MegaPink. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers while protecting Jealousto from Gormin fighting in the name of propaganda. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers to reveal which Gokai Silver was the real Gai. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers in their fight against Basco and Sally, thwarting their attempt to gain the greater power of the Megarangers. *As part of an all-pink Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. The Megaranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet MegaPink was defeated as part of a group of surviving Pink and White warrior keys by Gokai Pink and Super Gosei Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Miku received her key and became MegaPink once more. Behind the scenes '' eyecatch.]] Portrayal Miku Imamura was portrayed by . As MegaPink, her suit actor was . See also External links *MegaPink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *MegaPink at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Pink Category:Megarangers Category:Dream Sentai Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai 5 Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers